Truth or dare
by Utteri
Summary: Just a oneshot, pure fluff. Enjoy!


TRUTH OR DARE

I look around the room when I hear a roar of laughter from somewhere. People are surrounding a blonde head and I smile when I see Peeta talking animatedly to his best friend Finnick. Peeta is my room mate and we have been friends for a long time. At least that's what I tell myself when ever I'm about to come thinking about him. He is my friend and I shouldn't think about him when I have my vibrator between my thighs. And yet I do. I sigh with happiness when I see him spot me and he comes to give me a quick kiss on the cheeck before he sits down next to me. I love him. And not as a friend but as more. As a boyfriend or a life partner. But he doesn't feel that. He made it very clear once when we talked about his broken up relationship with his last girlfriend. He said that he didn't want anybody. He was happy alone and he would stay so, until he caught the attention of the love of his love. So I have hid my feelings for years and I'm getting good at it. I don't blush anymore when I see him shirtless around the house or feel jealous when he is talking to an other girl.

"It's time for a game of truth or dare!" I hear Finnick shout and soon a circle of people I have barely met is formed with me and Peeta in it. "I'll start." Finnick says and Johanna asks him truth or dare. "Dare!" Finnick almost shouts, he is so eager. "You have to give Peeta a lap dance." Johanna says with a grin and everybody laughs. Finnicks face drops but soon he gathers himself and starts to dance sexily (at least he thinks it's sexy) and gives Peeta te nonsexiest lap dance ever known to man. We cheer and laugh while Peeta looks very uncomfortable. I laugh as I hear Thresh telling his most embarrasing sexual encounter, Rue jumping Tresh to kiss him passionately for 8 minutes while everyone else makes gagging noises, I have to drink a soda with everybodys salliva in it and Glimmer has to grind against Catos lap until Cato practically shoves her off him and covers himself with a pillow, which makes aeveryone laugh even harder. Next it is Peeta's turn. I really hope he takes a dare, maybe he would have to kiss me like Rue had to kiss Tresh. "Truth." Peeta says to my disappointment. "What is the sexiest thing you have ever seen?" Finnick asks with a knowing smirk on his face and Peeta goes pale. Then he gets all red like a tomato and next I'm worried he might be turning purple. I can practically see wheels turning in his head when he tries to think something. Why doesn't he just say it? "I'll take dare." Peeta tries but now everyone wants to know what he is thinking. "No way!" they all scream and I turn back to Peeta and see him looking apologetic. "Katniss getting off." he says it so quietly I'm not sure I heard him right and the room goes so quiet you could hear a pin drop. And then it's an uproar. Everyone is screaming questions at Peeta about us, are we a couple, are we friends with benefits and even one "I knew it!". "No no no!" Peeta is yelling and he looks at me for permission. I give a quick nod and hide my face behind a pillow. "I came home one day from work and I heard a moan from Katniss' room. I heard her trashing on the bed so I figured she was having a nightmare so I opened the door and there she was..." his voice drifts away. I remember that day so well.

 _I was yet again thinking about Peeta's hands where my hands were. I was butt naked in my bed and I was running my hands up and down my stomach. I sighed heavily and plucked my nipple and gave it a little squeese like I thought Peeta would touch me. I kept touching my breast while my other hand dipped down between my thighs and I touched myself the way I wished Peeta would touch me. Firts gently, circling around my clit, touching my inner thighs, running my finger through my wet folds. I felt the tingle as my fingers started to rub my bundle of nerves and I thought about Peeta, kneeling next to me naked, touching himself as he watched me touch myself. I rubbed myself faster now, seeking my finish, but I couldn't get there. I grabbed my vibrator and brought it on to my clit and a little moan escaped me. It felt amazing. Just as I was about to come, I heard my door open and there he was. His eyes were so big and his mouth was open with shock and then I came harder than I ever had come before. I let out a soft moan and I went stiff as wave after wave of pleasure washed over me. I kept my eyes closed the whole time, thinking about Peeta getting aroused about seeing me like this, but then I heard the door slam closed and he was gone._

So, apparently he did enjoy it after all, I think to myself while we play a couple of more rounds of truth and dare, me and Peeta both choosing dares to not have to talk about this with other people ever again. But on the ride home, Peeta looks at me and says: "I'm really sorry I said that about you in there. I know you are a private person but I just couldn't get that image out of my head to think of somethinkg else.""It's fine." I say. We get home and Peeta takes my hand. "Can we talk?" he asks and I nod my head and sit on the couch. "I'm really sorry I walked into your room like that, I should have knocked. And I'm sorry I acted like nothing had happened and didn't apologise right afterwards." Why is he apologising? Doesn't he know that seeing him there made me orgasm like never before? "It's really fine, I didn't mind it." I say shyly and smile at him. Peeta freezes for a moment and then looks at everywhere else but me when he asks: "You didn't mind me seeing you like that?" "No." I admit and see Peeta make a decision. "Would you do it again? With me watching?" he asks. If I didn't know better, I would say he was drunk or this was all just a joke but I know he didn't drink at the party and he sounds dead serious. "What?" I ask, I need to hear it again so I know my mind isn't playing any tricks on me. "Would you touch yourself for me?" he asked, now braver. I nodded my head. "I need you to say it." he says, sounding tortured. "I could do that." I say. I feel so bold now that I know that he wants it too and take his hand and take him to my room. I didn't make my bed this morning and I see my work clothes around the room just where I left them when I took them off to put on my party clothes. My shirt is a flowy black top with an open back and my denim shorts barely cover my ass. I feel Peeta's breath on my back as he follows me to an armchair in the corner of my room. I turn it so that it faces my bed perfectly and push him on it. He just sits there, looking at me like I'm a miracle. Luckily I didn't drink tonight either, because I know he wouldn't have asked this if he thought I was drunk.

Suddenly I feel nervous. Should I act like he isn't in the room or look at him or. "Just do what feels the best." he says like he was reading my mind. I look at him and smile. I try to look confident when I take off my shirt. He looks at me with awe. My breast are not really anything special, they are quite small. Maybe he just hadn't realised that I couldn't wear a bra with that shirt. Then I crawl onto the bed and push my hips up and shimmy out of my shorts. I'm happy I had put on almost the only sexy panties I own. They are black and lacy and hipstershaped. I turn so that Peeta has a straight view into my crotch as I start to touch myself, the same way I had touched myself that time Peeta saw me. Slowly and gently, but this time I take my time with my breasts and I'm much more vocal than normally, because I normally try to avoid letting Peeta hear me. I hear Peeta shift in his chair and see a bulge in his pants. A thrill goes through me and I start to slip my hand into my panties, feeling the soft and smooth skin under my fingers. I am happy that I shaved all over. To think that Peeta is the one I brought home makes me giddy and I feel the wetness in my pussy. I sigh and slip one finger inside me. "Take off your panties." I hear Peetas gruff voice and look at him. He seems to have taken off his pants and there is a prominent tent in his boxers. I hadn't realised he was touching himself too. I nod my head and slowly, very slowly I start to take off my panties. I hear Peeta take a deep breath when he sees me fully. I open my legs, letting him see everything and I feel almost pain for how turned on I am. My nipples are so hard they ache and there is a pulsing in my core. "mmh." I hear Peeta sigh and I look him in the eye, when I start to touch myself again. I let my fingers slip through my dripping wet folds, elicting the wet sounds from there, wishing Peeta can hear how wet I am for him. He seems to have trouble staying still, he is rocking from side to side, touching himself through the fabric of his boxers. I moan again when my finger grace my clit and I clamp my legs together. Soon I feel Peeta's strong hands on my knees, pushing my legs open again. I look up and his eyes seem to be just two big pupils, no irisis in sight. He seems to come to his sences and backs up back to his seat. "Sorry." he mumbles but I really couldn't care less. "I didn't mind." I say and continue my ministrations. I'm starting to get close to my orgasm and I don't bother hiding it, letting my fingers rub my clit furiously while I moan loudly, screwing my eyes shut. Just as I'm about to come, faster than I normally do with just my fingers, I feel something wet between my thighs. I open my eyes and come hard, when I see Peeta's blonde head on my lap, his tongue sweeping across my clit. "Peetaaa!" I moan as my orgasm hits me and I see white sparks behind my eyelids and feel my core fluttering, crushing Peeta's finger that he had slipped inside of me. "fuck." I hear Peeta mumble. I gasp and try to catch my breath on my bed and feel Peeta slipping his finger out of me and I hear him leave my room.

Embarrasment floods me and I feel like crying. Did I do something wrong? He did seem to enjoy himself. He did touch me. Why did he leave without saying anything? I have almost come to a decision to never leave my room again when I see Peeta come back with a sheepis look on his face. "Sorry I left like that, I had to change." he says. I look at him for a while, wondering what he ment when realisation hits me. He seems to have enjoyed himself very much, considering he has changed his boxers. I feel a blush creep onto my face when Peeta whispers into my ear:"I didn't even have to touch myself to come. Touching you was enough. Feeling you around my finger made me come so hard." He comes to rest next to me, holding me close to his body. Just now I realise I am still totally naked and discreetly try to pull my blanket on top of me, only to feel Peeta's hand on mine. "Please don't cover yourself up, I want to see you." I let my grip of the blanket drop and I turn on my side so we are spooning, Peeta being the big spoon. He starts to draw pictures on my back and I start to drift to sleep.

I wake up to a soft snoring next to my ear. It takes me a moment to realise it is Peeta, who is still wrapped around me. I feel his hard dick pushing against my backside and I press against it, trying to feel how big he is and he is big. But I slowly turn so I can get a hold of him. He is hot and big and so hard. I freeze when I feel Peeta stirring next to me and pushing himself agains my palm. "Now this is a nice surprise." he says groggily and wraps his arms around me better. I blush and press my forehead into his chest. He smells like cinnamon and I close my eyes, deciding I'll enjoy myself to the fullest, in case he decides this is just a one time thing. So I wrap my hand around his shaft and start to pump it slowly. "Mmhm." Peeta sighs. "Your hand feels so good." he says and I feel bolder, tugging his boxers down. Soon I get a glimpse of him in his full glory. And it's a marvelous sight. His tip is glistening with a few drops of his arousal and I lick my lips at the sight. His girth is impressive and it looks like my hand barely covers half of him. "You can't do that." Peeta says and I freeze. "You can't lick your lips and not make me think about those lips touching me." I smile and start to decend down to lick away the drops, but Peeta stops me. "I really want you to do that, but there is something I must do before I can let you do that." I lift my eyes and Peeta takes a hold of my jaw, bringing his lips to brush mine. I shudder and try to control my breathing. I can't believe I'm kissing Peeta. His soft, plump lips press against mine and I lick his bottom lip. Before I know it, he is on top of me, kissing me passionately, palming my breasts and pushing himself against my core. I moan and push my hips against him. "We need to slow down." Peeta mumbles into my ear. "I still need to taste you and I most definately need your lips on me." I moan into his mouth and grab his face, bringing it to my breasts. "Okay." I sigh and I feel him smile against my stomach on his way to the apex of my thighs. I hold my breath when I first feel his tongue swipe across my folds. "Aaaa." I sigh and it seems to encourage Peeta. He slips his finger inside of me and his tongue is like a whirlwind against my clit. I start to feel my orgasm rise and I moan loudly. "I'm gonna come!" I yell before I feel my insides cramp around Peetas fingers as I rode my orgasm. I whine and moan and trash around when he continues to lick me to the end of my spasms. "oh god.." I sigh and hear Peeta chuckle. "That's the first time anyone has called me God." I smack him in the chest and smile. "I'd watch the jokes if I was interested in getting a bj. Peeta's face drops and I laugh at him. But then I look him in the eye and start to decend again and this time he doesn't stop me. I lick his tip, tasting the drops of his arousal and feel him pushing himself against my lips. His fingers run trough my now wild hair and I open my mouth to slowly dip his tip between my lips only to withdraw soon after. I hear Peeta moan in disappointment and I do it again and again, evey time taking him a little bit deeper until he hits the back of my throat. I wrap my hand around the part of him that doesn't fit inside my mout and pump it up and down. Peeta makes the most delicious noices as I suck him. He tastes salty and delicious. I wish I could suck him off, but I soo feel his hand drag me upwards. "I need you. Are you okay with that?" he asks. I don't know if he means me being okay with him wanting me or him taking me but either way, I'm delirious about it. I just kiss him hard and push him on his back. I climb on top of him and take him into my hand. "You're clean right?" I ask him and he bobs his head. He swallows hard and presses his eyes shut as I start to glide down his shaft, pushing him all the way inside me. I feel so full, and I tell that to Peeta. He just chokes and swallows and smiles. I think he is again close to coming. Soon I feel him starting to move, and I start rocking back and front on top of him. I bite my lip when Peeta starts to fondel my breasts as I ride him slow and steady, swiweling my hips once in a while. Soon I feel my orgasm rising, which is weird since I never come during penetration but I welcome it and bite my lip when it hits me. Before I know it, I'm on my back, thrown by Peeta, who is now fucking me senceless while my orgasm just keeps on going. I scream as Peeta starts rubbing my clit while slamming into me. I come again and feel Peeta freeze as he empties himself inside of me.

We catch our breaths for a while before Peeta wraps his arms around me again. Then I let sleep take me, without a care in the world. In the morning I wake up to Peeta nudging me awake. I smell sweet syrup and am wide awake. Peeta made me breakfast, which could indicate that he doesn't hate me and maybe last night wasn't just for one night. The pan cakes on the tray are soon forgotten when I sit up and the falling blanket reveals my bare breasts and Peeta crawls on me. I sigh with content and loose myself in him.

THE END

Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought!


End file.
